General Carnage
General Carnage was the name given to a competitor robot in Series 3 and 5 of Robot Wars. It was entered by Team Carnage, who had previously competed in Series 2 with Prometheus. Team Carnage spent around £500 upgrading the armour and weaponry of their previous entry, renaming the robot General Carnage. Like Prometheus, General Carnage was a large camouflaged box robot, with windscreen wiper motors powering a slicing cutter at the tip of a long lifting arm. The robot's armour was fibreglass, and the robot had skid-steering. After defeating Robocow, General Carnage fell in Round 2 to Behemoth. General Carnage 2 was much improved, a large gold checker-plate wedge with a powerful flipper with a series of hooked spikes on top. It also had "shark teeth", similar to the fashion in which Reactor 2's flamp clamped on opponents. The original flipper wasn't very strong, so the team added an extra gas bottle. As a result, General Carnage 2 became the fifth robot to flip another robot out of the arena, doing so to Guzunderbot in Round 1 of Series 5. Robot History Series 3 In the Third Wars, General Carnage was drawn up against newcomers Robocow in the first round of Heat B. It began by pushing Robocow, before slipping its pincers underneath and raising Robocow off the ground. It pushed it into Sergeant Bash, and then into the side wall, into an angle grinder. Robocow's spike was caught in the pinser of General Carnage, before being pushed into House Robots. Sir Killalot flipped Robocow, securing General Carnage's place in the next round of the heat. However, General Carnage had an unfortunate draw in the second round, as it was drawn up against the previous Semi-Finalists Behemoth in the second round. It took just 16 seconds of fighting for Behemoth to overturn General Carnage in this battle, General Carnage couldn't self-right because it had no srimech, and was deemed immobilised, eliminating it from the competition. The small rear axes of Behemoth then struck at the defeated machine. After taking damage, General Carnage was righted and quickly attempted to pit house robot Sergeant Bash, but was attacked and pitted itself by Sir Killalot. Series 5 In the first round of the Fifth Wars, a new and improved General Carnage machine was placed up against newcomers Guzunderbot. In the battle, General Carnage 2 flipped Guzunderbot over, leaving the red machine unable to self-right. After waiting, General Carnage suddenly moved in and hurled the red machine out of the arena, securing a place in the next round. General Carnage 2 was then placed up against the number 5 seeds Stinger in the second round. In this battle, General Carnage 2 fought valiantly against Stinger, flipping the axlebot several times. However, Stinger's mace landed several powerful blows, and General Carnage slowed down and stopped. Stinger had used its mace weapon effectively to knock loose the power link of General Carnage 2. The golden machine took punishment from Shunt and Killalot, just as it had last time, and was flipped on its side by the arena floor flipper; eliminated at the heat semi-final stage once more. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Prometheus *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 *Series 4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Trivia *General Carnage 2 is the only robot ever to throw a robot out of the arena, and not reach a Heat Final at least. **General Carnage is also the only robot to throw a robot out of the arena,have an equal win/lose ratio. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from the East Riding of Yorkshire Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Pincers Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins